Kenji Tetsuro
Kenji Tetsuro is the main protagonist of the fan-fiction, What Lies Within . He is a third-year at Kuoh Academy who was previously an Exorcist prior and is the wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus. Appearance Ken is a handsome young man of European-Japanese descent. He has medium length black hair which can be considered quite neat and messy at the same time. He possesses sharp green eyes which fall under his thick eyebrows. During the start of the series, he commonly wears the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform. Another choice of wardrobe he is shown to wear is his old Exorcist uniform under the highly classified squad, Blackwatch, which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulets which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers and black boots which go with the trouser's leggings. He also often wears a cape as well. Personality Ken is naturally a lazy person and his inclination is to do as little work as possible and usually spends his days sleeping, watching the clouds, writing calligraphy, playing the piano, or playing games of shogi. When he is faced with the potential for conflict or commitment, he responds first by saying, "troublesome," and then by trying to find some way out of it, either by pretending to be indisposed or even outright saying that he doesn't want to do whatever it is. He is also shown to be a little bit of a procrastinator. Although he describes himself as a hedonist, he has a strong moral compass and dedication to his friends. In the past, he has been given the responsibility of leading his friends into battle, for which reason he does everything that he can to keep them safe, to which he is given even more responsibility for even more of his friends, and so on. He still clings to his lazy origins as much as he can; even if he can't spend his entire day being idle, he at least avoids having long-term goals. He follows a different code of conduct, contrary to social norms, believeing that, "respect isn't given, it's earned." Ken's past continues to influence who he is and how he acts. He also admits that he believes that having a loving family is all someone really needs in life, due to his lack of a family during his childhood. Ken has also taken much inspiration from Sun Tzu's Art of War in his battles and favors his philosophy with a very well understanding. History Ken was born somewhere in Japan, east of Kyoto and near Yokohama. He was orphaned at a very young age and lived in poverty with no home and no parents, living off of scraps from what he could scavenge, and on some days, he went without food. Eight years of living in harsh and unforgivable conditions, especially at a young age, he was soon found by Shouyou Tetsuro, his teacher, and adoptive father, after seeing potential in him. Shouyou took Ken to Italy, where he'd take him in as his own and train him. Sometime at this point, Ken awakens his Sacred Gear and Shouyou would then later enlist Ken into Blackwatch, a highly classified Exorcist group of elite, handpicked members, most with very special and versatile sets of skills. During his time in Blackwatch before it's unfortunate end, Ken made several and important bonds with its members. To him and many of its members, Blackwatch was a family, despite taking on thousands of life-threatening missions. When Blackwatch met its unfortunate end, Ken disappeared for nearly two years to cope with the loss and not only that but to figure out himself. It is shown during this time gap that Kenji had traveled to the Himalayas meeting Shakyamuni, the Buddha who willingly helps him. About a year prior before enrolling into Kuoh Academy, he saves the Youkai Faction in Kyoto from the first attack by Gilgamesh and his followers during that time and is hailed as the "Hero of The Youkai Faction". He then stays at the Youkai Faction for a year, during which, Yasaka and Kenji would fall in love with each other before the start of the series. His inability to protect many of his friends that day still haunts him, especially the crushing guilt and regret that consumed him when Kokabiel forced him to execute his own teacher in front of his surviving comrades of Blackwatch. As a result, he is very protective of his current friends/loved ones and holds very little value to his own life. Powers & Abilities Immense Speed: Ken has shown incredible speed in combat much faster than the average human, it is shown that he is capable of moving faster than the speed of sound and is able to keep up with Vali in his Balance Breaker form. Master Spear-man: Ken is well-versed in fighting with a spear and demonstrates extraordinary proficiency in wielding the True Longinus which takes the form of a spear. Senjutsu: It is only briefly mentioned that Ken has some sort of skills with Senjutsu. Inscription Magic: A type of magic that allows Ken to write down magical spells, symbols, or arrays and activate them to create the desired effect. The writings can be transcribed into anything or with any medium so long as it is clearly written and it is shown that Kenji is very proficient in this magic type. Immense Combat Skills: Despite being a human and physically weaker than supernatural beings, Ken has shown immense skills in combat which Vali admits he can stand on equal ground with him, even in his balance breaker form, prompting Ken the title of the "Strongest Human". Expert Tactician: Ken is a very calculative and observant strategist. Immense Stamina: Ken possesses a great amount of stamina which allows Ken to fight for a large amount of time, even in Balance Breaker mode. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While prefering to use all means neccassary to quickly deal with an opponet, Ken is also a highly capable bare-handed fighter. Perceptive Combatant: Ken is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. Equipment [http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/True_Longinus True Longinus] (黄昏の聖槍トウルー・ロンギヌス, Tōrū Ronginusu): Ken's primary weapon. It is the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Devil instantly. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to Ken's will. It has shown to be capable of shielding Ken against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous Light Energy Projection easily vaporizing devils and make a pillar of light out of light energy. *'True Longinus Armiger '(黄昏の聖槍トウルー・ロンギヌス武装, Tōrū Ronginusu Busō): Also called the Armed Bearer of The Phantom Holy Spears it is Ken's sub-species Balance Breaker. It creates ten identical spears that surround Ken with a phantom-like appearance, each with different abilities. And since the spears are identical in appearance, it makes it hard for the opponent to differentiate between which ability is going to be used by the wielder. It also has a passive ability which allows Ken to levitate, fly, and or teleport short distances at incerdible speeds. It can even be used as projectiles with an infinite amount of uses. **'Elementum Manus': Grants Ken the ability to cast very powerful elemental attacks or imbue the spear with additional elemental damage. The elements through this ability are also special because they contain a holy elements to them. **'Impetu Manus': Grants Ken the ability to manipulate the forces of gravity, attraction, and repulsion. **'Tempus Manus': Grants Ken the ability to slow down or completely stop time. **'Illusion Manus': Ability to cast a powerful illusion. **'Statera Manus': Grants the ability to heal any injury or cure any poison/curse effect on himself or person of his choice. **'Ruina Manus': Grants Ken the ability to smash or break anything and everything the spear comes into contact with. **'Maledicite Terrae Manus': Negates immortal beings. Attacks from this ability nullify healing or regeneration and can also curse targets with a deadly and uncurable poison if desired by the wielder. **'Hauriendum Manus': Grants Ken the ability to absorb energy from magical attacks and nullify them rendering them useless or even suck the magic power from a living being, as well as use the absorbed energy to restore his own, or even increase his powers and attacks. **'Exspiravit' Manus: Grants Ken the ability to phase through solid objects and attacks. **'Generalis Manus': Gives Ken the ability to create and command an army of warriors. The amount and appearance of the army are up to Ken's personal choosing. In addition, the strength of the army corresponds to the opponents' strength. *'True Longinus Götterdämmerung' (真冥白夜の聖槍トウルー・ロンギヌス・ゲッターデメルング, Tōrū Ronginusu Gettādemerungu): also known as the Holy Spear of the Pure White Night, is the original Balance Breaker of the True Longinus. It has yet to be shown in the series. *'Truth Idea' (覇輝トゥルース・イデア, Turūsu Idea): also known as the Brightness of Supremacy, is a forbidden form exclusive to the True Longinus which is similar to the Juggernaut Drive. Azazel calls it "The Dying Will of the God of the Bible". It can create miracles, though it depends on the user of the spear, as it is the will of the God from the Bible that decides if Truth Idea can be used. 'Gae Bolg '(ゲイ・ボルク, Gei Boruku): The Gae Bolg, a cursed spear which is said to inflict wounds that do not heal as long as the spear remains in the world. It was perviously held by Cu Chulainn but after being resurrected by Kokabiel and defeated by Nero and Ken, he entrusts and gifts it to Ken before passing in which Ken accepts his wish. As of now, Ken has not used the spear yet. Quotes *''"Yeah, yeah... now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my bed."'' (Chapter 2) *''"*Sigh* Sometimes I wish I was a cloud. Just floating along... going wherever the breeze takes me. That's my style. Just not into putting effort into stuff. Geez... who knew being an Exorcist was so much work..."'' (Chapter 3) *''"If you've seen the things that I've seen and been through, you learn to not take yourself so seriously. Guess that's why I am as I am now."'' (Chapter 5) *''"And if you don't want to come, then so be it. Just know that I'll still consider you as my best friend, my brother in all but blood, even if we meet again on different sides." (Chapter 8) *"It's not about siding with a Faction. Personally, I don't give a shit if we're enemies or allies. Whatever side you're on, it's irrelevant to me. I once worked as an Exorcists at Vatican City but I decided to leave realizing my own values and morals instead. So maybe you should do the same instead of blindly following those head-jackasses of the Vatican or any Church."'' (Chapter 9) Trivia *Ken stands at a height of 6ft and his weight is 167 lbs. *Ken's birthday is on February 1st. *Ken's appearance is based on Yūichirō Hyakuya from Owari no Seraph. *Ken's personality and history are based on a mix between Gintoki Sakata from Gintama and Shikamaru Nara from Naruto. *Blackwatch is a reference to the popular video game, Overwatch. *''Armiger is Latin that roughly translate to "bearer, armed". *''Manus means "Hand" in Latin. *''Götterdämmerung'' means "Twilight of the Gods", and is the German Translation of "Ragnarök". Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user